Meet up
by smurfettehefty
Summary: My version of a sonic underground meet up (it was an english essay i had due in for last week) so i think you guys should take a look... andif you like it i might make more, this story is going under complete unless you want more... but im sticking with smurfs atm


Creative Writing: Sonic Underground Meet

"The train was moving with a ponderous slowness but each second that she delayed meant that it would be more difficult leap. Clanking and hissing it began to move faster. It was now or never… a girl pushed the stop button the wheels jammed shut. There was no time she jumped out the train while it was trying to stop.

She landed to the ground with a hard hit on her side. She was in pain but she opened her eyes and saw the train didn't stop. The man had kept it going, but it was going faster and faster… the other passengers would have been doomed. The girl cried and yelled but no one came she yelled 'lady Windermere help'…. What do you suppose we do sir" said sleet to his boss

"FIND HER AND THE BOYS… but don't let the prophecy must be prevailed" said Robotnick to his two henchmen." Sleet and his orange monster partner (Dingo) left the room to go and find the hedgehog triplets.

"Manic do whatever it takes to get the new golden egg form the museum just come back ok." Pharaoh said as Manic dashed off with the sides of his orange waist coat blowing behind him. He got to the museum and there was swotbots at every turn. In total there was about 24 swotbots… Manic stopped and had a think … if he could take out one of them he could use the parts to make something to kill the others. After all they were working for the evil Dr Robotinic, Sleet and Dingo.

So Manic jumped up looked for the nearest swotbot and when he saw it he rummaged through his little orange waste pouch and grabbed a stun gun with little charge left. Then shot it at the swotbots neck. The swotbot fell with a thud but no one noticed. Manic dashed towards the robot and stripped its wires then jumped in to the body of the robot and controlled it (pretended he was the robot). He walked into the building and took out security. If there was anyone in his way they would be killed in an instant.

He finally reached the place where the golden egg was and since he was dressed as part of the evil robot security he couldn't get in… he had to find another way. Manic looked around for a disguise but there was nothing. So he decided to jump back inside the robot and see what would happen. He made the robot walk up to the egg but the laser bars were stopping him from getting it.

Manic went inside his orange bigger on the inside waist pouch (pocket) and he was rummaging around looking for something to cancel out the lasers… thankfully he had swiped a delaser gun from Robotnic… well stole it. He zapped the lasers with the gun and they went, but manic knew it wouldn't last long. So he quickly grabbed a fake golden egg out of the pouch and replaced the egg. Manic put the real egg in his pouch and jumped back inside the robot, walked back outside putting everything back to normal.

Manic jumped out the robot and ran off with the egg back to pharaoh. As he ran he banged against something travelling at sonic speed. They both went flying through the air and landed with a massive thud. The blue thing got up and walked over to manic pulled him up ran off. Manic couldn't even see who he was he was going too fast. The blue thing disappeared and Manic carried on running home… but it was more of a limp run.

He was almost home but out of the blue to swotbots came and caught him manic threw the egg and shouted for pharaoh. Pharaoh came out and caught the egg just before it hit the ground. Then pharaoh called for some more of His gang to come and help him get manic. But it was too late they disappeared before their eyes.

The Supersonic thing was still running he ran past everything … he was heading back to his uncles. "UNC,UNC! THE EMERALDS ,THEY WERENT WHERE WE PUT THEM!" "OH NO! Are you sure Sonic they should have been..." Sonics uncle paused then thought "ROBOTNIC" Sonic shouted. Sonic headed back out to try and find where he had met the green thing he knocked over was. Sonic may have been quick but he could still see the green thing and he looked like bad news.

Sonic ran around looking for him, running round swotbots and danger. He ran up to pharaoh and asked him if he had seen a green hedgehog with funny hair and an orange coat. Pharaoh looked at him surprised and asked if he meant Manic. Sonic shrugged his shoulders... there was a pause. Then pharaoh said "My ... son manic he was taken away by swotbots. Did u know him, if so could u find him."

"He looks like a bad guy as if he would take things like MY EMERALDS INSIDE THE GOLDEN EGG!" Pharaoh looked guilty but he didn't tell Sonic he had the egg. Sonic rolled his eyes and ran back to find him with his emeralds.

Meanwhile back with train jumper, her mystery Lady Windermere came for her and took her home to her castle. "OUCH nurse could you possibly hurt my arm more!" "Sorry Mistress Sonia... but it's not broken just, be lucky the fashion designer padded your clothes." Sonia wasn't too happy as she turned her head flicking her pink hair with her.

Sonia was finally all fixed up. She thanked the nurse and then waltzed to her bedroom balcony, as she looked out at the world she couldn't help but think what life would be like if she had someone in her castle with her or had someone to help her stop Robotnic. "Sonia Darling are you ok" a voice said as it ran up to her and hugged her. Sonia turned round and saw it was her child hood friend Barolbe, and then she nodded.

"Sonia darling I was wondering if you wanted to come and see the latest thief that we got, and after we could go to my castle and count our gold bars." Sonia nodded again but she also had a disappointed look on her face. "Barolbe please don't get too close to Robotnic... I know you lost a bet with him but that doesn't mean you put him before me ok!" "But Sonia we aren't together we are just friends... well just because our parents want us together doesn't mean that has to happen yet... so I can do what I want for now." Sonia and Barolbe kept arguing until this blue thing came flying up to them and stopped them.

"Have you seen a green pest or a golden egg!" sonic said "A green hedgehog stole the golden egg but he won't tell us where it is so he is locked up. We were just going to see the green thing if you want to come?" Barolbe exclaimed. Sonic gave him a thumbs and a wink to say he would. So Sonic picked them up and ran at sonic speed to the prison with their directions.

When they got there Manic was locked up in chains and he had duct tape over his mouth. Sonic glared at him, jumped on the cell bars and started screaming and ranting about the egg with the emeralds in it. Sonia and Barolbe were talking and all of a sudden two swotbots came and took Sonic and Sonia and threw them in the same cell Manic. They chained them up too but took the tape of Manic's mouth fast so it would hurt him for what he did. "AHHHHHH... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR... wait never mind." Manic said as he rubbed his mouth against his shoulder. Barolbe looked at Sonia guilty and then walked off with the swotbots to see Robotnic.

They all looked at each other and fought for a while but then Sonia asked why Sonic and Manic were wearing medallions just like hers and they both responded with 'I've had it since I was little'. It was the same with Sonia so they all had a feeling that they were related somehow. Manic finally got fed up of being stuck with a princess and a bald blue version of him so he was shaking his chains as hard as he could and shouted for Pharaoh.

"SHUT UP MANIC!" Sonic and Sonia shouted at the same time but Manic wouldn't. Then Robotnic came in Manic stopped then started making jokes as he came in. "OMG guys is that an earthquake that's making the ground shake or is it Robotnic coming to tell me off... wait if he is coming can he fit through the door way..." The 3 were laughing as manic kept telling jokes and soon enough Robotnic came in with just a squeeze through the door way and started ranting and raging. He then ordered that Manic was to be put on the stuck to the wall cuffs with no chains for him to rattle and he hand the duct tape put back on his mouth so he could make any more remarks about Robotnic's weight. Then Robotnic left the jail cells and went back to his offices.

Manic rolled his eyes and turned his head to see if his hands could grab his hair and only just. He started tugging on it and lots of sets of keys came shooting out but not the one he was looking for. All but was out of his hair so he shook his head side to side and the keys to their chains came shooting out Sonic's way. So sonic grabbed them before they hit the ground and he unlocked himself. Then he walked over to Sonia and unlocked hers... but Manic's was voice activated to sonic ripped the tape off manic again so that Manic could give some advice on what to do. But instead Manic just tried out some different voices until he got Robotnic's but the chains still wouldn't open.

All off a sudden there was a bright green light that came from the middle of nowhere. Then out of the bright light came an ugly toad like creature and when he was in the cell with them the bright light disappeared. "Children I am the Orical. I am here to help you 3 on your long trip. But first it's best you all know why you are going on this trip. Well when you were young you 3 were separated when you were only a few months old. Your mother Queen Alina had to protect you from Robotnic so she gave you up. But she gave you all a medallion that has special powers. After all she wasn't going to leave her triplets with nothing... the medallions can be used as a weapon if needed of just instruments if you just want to relax. But they take 10 minutes to recharge after use so be wise when using it." The Orical disappeared but he left a note and as he left he freed Manic.

Sonia picked up the note and began to read "I will come when I am needed. After you finish this note you will be transported to a trainer gym where you will master your powers... Bare this in mind as you travel 'The power of 6 will one day come together and defeat Robotnic, but in order for that to happen you must find your older twin sisters first'. See you soon Orical." All of a sudden the 3 were transported to the gym went to learn their hidden powers/abilities...

To Be Continued... Sonic Manic Sonia


End file.
